It is a common practice to provide the buckets specialized in the transportation of compactable products, notably the buckets used for the removal of garbage, with a compacting mechanism comprising a mobile wall inside the loading volume, the motion of said mobile wall being controlled by a powerful prime mover member of its own, notably a system of hydraulic jacks. Such buckets for compactable refuse are described for example in French Pat. Nos. 1,189,280; 2,215,312 or 2,293,306. Such buckets have a specific usage and the compaction device which has to be permanently mounted fills a large volume and has a significant weight, thereby reducing in proportion the loading capacity of the vehicle on which is mounted the bucket and the compaction device.
In French Pat. Nos. 1,545,840; 2,421,820 and 2,362,778 have also been proposed containers or boxes including compressing devices. In French Pat. No. 2,362,778 notably, said compressing device is made of a mobile wall which is articulated about an axis situated in the bottom of the caisson and which cooperates in a tight manner with the side faces of said caisson and an upper cylindrical wall centered on the axis, the displacements of the plate and its setting under pressure being controlled by a difference of the pressures prevailing on its two faces. The devices described in said patents occupy a large portion of the volume of the container and require specific driving motors. Moreover, their weight adds up to the dead weight of the bucket or container when the bucket or container is used for the storage and transportation of non compactable materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,461 discloses a bucket for compactable products comprising a compaction member rotatably mobile about an axis rigidly connected to the bottom of the bucket and situated in the lower portion of the compaction member, said compaction member having a shape such that it bears against at least one portion of a wall of the bucket which is substantially parallel to one direction and is articulated at its lower end about an axis situated in the bottom of the bucket and substantially parallel to said one direction. In said bucket however, the articulation axis of the compaction member is situated in the bottom of the bucket, at the foot of the wall against which comes to bear the compaction member which, therefore, has a reduced angular stroke and which presses the products against the bottom of the bucket in the vicinity of the articulation axis while a logical compression should drive the products back against the other end wall of the bucket and press them essentially against said wall.